The Legend of Feigi Garson
by Den84
Summary: This story is based on my current Skyrim character's profile for this. The idea behind this character came from the tabletop RPG Dungeons & Dragons, which has a Dragonborn race. What I mean by that is that this character is being role-played of that race, oftentimes "mistaken" for an Argonian by people.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I am not affiliated with or endorsed by Bethesda Softworks (the creator of the Elder Scrolls video game series including Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim). I also do not imply or claim any rights to the Elder Scrolls video game series.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: a horizontal line indicates a scene change.

Chapter 0 - Prologue

* * *

This is the story of a man who went down in the history of Tamriel as a hero whose legends are still told to this day. The man who did good for the whole world that is Nirn, starting his heroic Chronicles in the cold province of Tamriel, known as Skyrim.

This man is known as Feigi Garson.

Feigi was born of an Imperial mother and a Dragon father - a Gold Dragon who assumed a human form. And whereas Gold Dragons are known to love shapeshifting, Feigi's father Dremyvonzin -or, as the father prefers, Gar the Gold- was exceptionally good at it: his physiology actually became that of which he assumed form.

However, where exactly in Cyrodiil Feigi was born is still unknown to everyone - including himself.

When Feigi was born, his draconic appearance did startle his parents at first. However, they immediately set the shock aside, and raised him with the love he deserved.

* * *

When Feigi was ten years old, his mother -a now-fomer Moth Priest- received a letter from Emperor Titus Mede II to summon her to the White Tower once again. The Emperor required her skills to read one last Elder Scroll.

...one that prophecied the destruction of Nirn...

She obeyed this summoning, and read the scroll. She saw humans clad in the armors of what are known as Imperial and Stormcloak Soldiers. And among them, she saw her son. Standing firm, as a ray of hope in this dark age.

After that, however, she lost focus of the reading. The consequence of this was the loss of her vision.

When the Emperor asked her what she's seen, she lied to him.

"I apologize, my Emperor. But I saw nothing... my... my reading is not what it used to be..."

She told her this lie because she was afraid... afraid that, were she to tell him the truth of what she had seen, they would take her son away... because she knew that if Nirn was to survive, Feigi would have to remain under her and Gar's supervision.

* * *

Once she arrived back home, Gar noticed that she had gone blind. He told her to get some rest.

During this time, she told Gar about what she saw in the Elder Scroll, asking him to take good care of their son. He obliged, after which she passsed away with a smile.

After this time, his father did his best to raise him and train him in what he knew about the mortals' combat and magic. His father also told him many tales of lore, and about the races of men, mer and beast that inhabited Skyrim.

* * *

Once Feigi reached the age of adulthood, his father told him about what his mother saw in the Elder Scroll, because he knew that if his beloved world was to surive, Gar could no longer hide Feigi from his destiny.

"Dark times lie ahead, my son. And the Elder Scroll foretold that you are the key to stop the destruction that lies ahead. I cannot physically join you, for I do not wish to interfere in mortal affairs any longer. However, do know that I will always be watching over you, and will provide you with useful information should you need it. I may only do so when you're asleep, but do know that I will always do so when you call upon my help."

"I understand, father. Thank you."

"Naturally. I only ask you to promise me one last thing."

"What is it, father?"

"Promise me that you will help and protect the innocents of Skyrim. Deal with the wicked and the corrupt as you see fit, but promise me that you will perserve innocent life."

"Of course, father. They will be under my protection."

And so, Feigi prepared himself to head out to Skyrim to fulfill his destiny foretold by his father, who learned it from Feigi's mother.

His father's stories of Skyrim told Feigi that it is quite a harshly cold province, so he got himself into some Fur Armor, and taking some basic traveling gear and supplies with him to Skyrim, Feigi soon enough arrived.

_'No guards on the border? Heh, brought my documents for nothing...'_ he thought, and made his way further into the province.

He got approached by a Nord man on a horse, who almost ran into him! Quickly stepping aside, Feigi warned him "Hey! Watch where you're going!", but got no response.

Shrugging it off, he wandered further into Skyrim...

Footsteps approached his way, and a muscular Nord in a fancy black armor ran past him, followed by several more male Nords in an armor that looked like a blue sash wrapped around a quilted armor underneath.

More footsteps followed, and a voice exclaimed "Hey! One of the dockworkers escaped!". Feigi looked into the voice's direction, and noticed several red-armored men approaching his way angrily.

Knowing he'd be overpowered, even with his father's training, Feigi dropped his supplies to move quicker and decided to flee... but failed. He soon felt the hard end of a mace to his head, and lost consciousness.


	2. Act 1: Unbound - Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I am not affiliated with or endorsed by Bethesda Softworks (the creator of the Elder Scrolls video game series including Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim). I also do not imply or claim any rights to the Elder Scrolls video game series.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: a horizontal line indicates a scene change.

* * *

Act I: Unbound

Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening

As he slowly regained his senses, Feigi's blurred vision had him notice that his hands were now tied up. Bound.

He also no longer felt the comfortable warmth of the fur armor. Further examination told him he was now wearing a tunic of a rather roughspun fabric instead. He looked up, and let out a sigh.

"Hey, you, you're finally awake," a voice from across from Feigi suddenly called out to him. Feigi looked at the direction of the voice, and noticed one of the Nords with guilted armor from before. This particular Nord had blonde hair, of which a strain had been braided, as well as a rough beard.

He also noticed the horse-riding man from before, as well as the black-armored man. Feigi noted that the latter was gagged as wel as bound. "You were trying to cross the border, right?" the young Nord said as he eyed Feigi with concern. Feigi just nodded in reply "Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." he said as he nodded in the direction of the horse-rider.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine before you came along. Empire was nice and lazy." the thief said. Feigi frowned. "If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell." the thief growled, then turned to Feigi, "You there, you and me – we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." the young blonde Nord -a Stormcloak- quickly retorted.

"Shut up back there!" The driver demanded.

Feigi gazed at the snow, as his father's voice now sounded in his head.

_"My son... You are in quite a predicament now... But know that something big is about to happen. Something that will determine your destiny..."_

As the voice faded away, he sighed and looked up again.

_'My destiny... Sure... But I need to get out of this first...!'_

The lack of his fur armor now made Feigi shiver from the cold. He hated being cold.

The thief then suddenly spoke up, as he stole a glance at the gagged black-armored Nord "And what's wrong with him, huh?"

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." the Stormcloak growled, "Show some respect!"

The thief's face turned white, "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm?" he muttered shakily, "You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you…." he gasped, "Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." the blonde Nord said calmly.

Feigi looked at the man to his right _'That Ulfric sounds like a really important man. But what's with the gag?'_

"No, this can't be happening." the thief said, literally shaking with fear "This isn't happening." The Stormcloak seemed to notice this, growing a little more concerned.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" the Stormcloak informed with a soft and comforting voice.

The thief looked at him curiously, with a look of accusation in his eyes, "Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home," the Stormcloak said softly.

"Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead," the thief said, his voice cracking over each word.

Feigi watched as the train of wagons approached a great stone gate. There was a loud creaking sound as the front gates opened.

"General Tullius, sir." a heavily armored female Imperial soldier called out "The headsman is waiting."

"Good." was the reply "Let's get this over with."

The thief was now crying out to the gods, "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me!"

Feigi bowed his head, reciting the names of the Nine Divines and crying out for their help in his head. Maybe they'd heard them...

As they passed the entrance gates, Feigi was able to catch a glimpse of a soldier in shining armor, and then he saw him conversing with a group of High Elves. The Stormcloak must have seen them too, "Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governour, and it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." he hissed.

_'The Thalmor, eh? Father told me about them. Terrible power-hungry High Elves. Could things get any worse?'_

The General was speaking to a female Altmer dressed entirely in black. Elves in gilded armor stood on each side next of her. Her gaze met Feigi's, who caught a flash of cruel, golden eyes. Then the cart moved on and she was gone.

Looking around, the blonde Stormcloak spoke quietly...

"This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Velod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in."

Feigi licked his lips at the thought. Mead. The sweet, sweet drink with that wholesome honey scent. What he wouldn't do for a mug with a mighty jug of the honey, heart and grain right then.

"Funny. When I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

Speaking of boys, Feigi couldn't help but overhear a nearby argument between a child and his father...

"Who are they, daddy?" the child asked "Where are they going?"

"You need to go inside, little cub." the boy's father replied.

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers."

"Inside the house. Now."

"Yes, papa."

Feigi then looked up as the wagon cleared a corner and then eased next to the other wagon, much to the horse thief's surprise.

"Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!" the Imperial soldier in heavy armor declared. Feigi now reckoned that she had to be an Imperial Captain.

"Why are we stopping?" the thief called out.

"Why do you think?" the Stormcloak asked in reply "End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

_'Just too bad the gods keep us waiting...'_

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!"

"Face your death with some courage, thief." the Stormcloak said disgustedly.

"You've got to tell them!" the thief demanded "We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

Immediately, they started leaving their cart. Once they were all off they lined up the Imperial Officers arranged themselves in front. The Imperial's heavy armor flashed in the late afternoon sun as the soldier next to her held a scroll and quill and seemed to be counting.

Once the prisoners have exited the cart, the Captain declared "Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time."

"Empire loves their damned lists," the Stormcloak sighed, to which Feigi nodded.

The Imperial soldier with the scroll began reading off names. As their names were called, the prisoners assembled themselves at the block.

And now they had reached their group.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." the soldier declared, as Ulfric stepped forward and followed the others, still gagged and unable to speak.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric..." the blonde Stormcloak said reverently.

"Ralof of Riverwood." said the reader.

The blonde Stormcloak, Ralof, smiled softly at Feigi for a brief moment, before following Ulfric to the block.

_'So that's his name...'_

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

The thief practically jumped out of his skin at the sound of his name, "No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" he bolted, ignoring the Captain's shout for him to halt.

"You're not going to kill me!"

Utterly disgusted by this Lokir's cowardice and rudeness from before, Feigi really hoped that Lokir would be taught a lesson soon.

"Archers!" the Captain then cried out, after which a salvo of arrows flew from the walls and into Lokir's back. The thief fell to the ground and moved no more. He was dead before he had even hit the ground. "Anyone else feel like running?" the Captain asked mockingly and rhetorically.

Shaking his head, the list reader continued, but then stopped and looked directly at Feigi.

"Wait," he said. "You there. Step forward." Feigi stepped forward, keeping his eyes on the soldier, "Who are you?"

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
